Rick Grimes/Staffel 4
"Kein Tag ohne Unglück" Seit dem der Governor vertrieben wurde, ist einige Zeit vergangen. Der Außenhof wurde zurückerobert und mit einem starken Tor versehen. Dort werden nun Pflanzen und Tiere gehalten, die der Nahrung der zahlreichen Bewohner dient. Es sind zwischenzeitlich auch mehrere Überlebende aufgelesen worden, die in die Gruppe integriert werden. Rick hat sich von den Aufgaben des Anführers zurückgezogen und kümmert sich hauptsächlich um die kleine Farm. Als einer der Ersten steht er auf und geht hinaus, wäscht sich das Gesicht und beginnt den Boden zu hacken, während er Musik hört um den Lärm der Untoten zu übertönen. Er stößt auf eine Pistole, die im Boden eingegraben ist. Er holt sie heraus und nimmt einen Kopfhörer aus dem Ohr. Dann schaut er zu einem der Untoten*. Er steckt sich den Ohrhörer wieder an, entlädt die Pistole und wirft sie in die Schubkarre. Während Rick sich einen Schluck aus einer Wasserflasche genehmigt, kommt Carl aus dem Innenhof zu ihm gelaufen. Er wundert sich, dass er nicht geweckt wurde, doch sein Vater zeigt ihm, dass er rücksichtsvoll war, da er von seinem heimlichen Comic lesen wusste. Sie reden über das Mastschwein Violet. Das Tier liegt auf der Seite und atmet schwer. Rick möchte nicht, dass Carl eine zu enge Bindung zu ihr aufbaut, da sie als Nahrung verplant ist und getötet werden soll. Nachdem Carl dies verstanden hat, ruft auch Rick sie bei ihrem neuen Namen. Er fordert seinen Sohn auf mit ihm gemeinsam nach dem Tier zu schauen. Hershel bringt Rick einiges über Pflanzen bei. Er zeigt ihm, wie man einen Setzling zieht. Plötzlich wird die Erklärung unterbrochen, denn Michonne kommt zurückgeritten. Das Tor wird geöffnet und sie reitet direkt hinein. Michonne hat ein Geschenk für Carl dabei und überreicht ihm einige Comichefte. Auch für Rick hat sie etwas dabei und überreicht ihm einen Rasierer. Daryl führt eine Gruppe Überlebender mit seinem Motorrad aus dem Innenhof. Er bleibt bei Rick und Michonne stehen. Sie beratschlagen, wo was sie tun wollen. Daryl möchte im Big Spot nach Vorräten suchen, während Michonne am liebsten nach Macon aufbrechen würde um den Governor weiter zu suchen. Rick möchte lieber die Fallen im Wald durchsuchen, damit seine Beute nicht von Untoten gefressen wird. Michonne schließt sich Daryls Gruppe an. Rick öffnet ihnen das Tor und lässt sie gehen. Er beauftragt Carl damit das Pferd zu striegeln. Hershel tritt an ihn heran und erklärt ihm, dass der Rat gerne möchte, dass Rick wieder eine Waffe trägt. Dieser wehrt sich dagegen und erklärt, dass eine Pistole keinen Unterschied macht, wenn er draußen ist. Danach geht er seine Fallen kontrollieren. Im Wald sammel Rick einen toten Hasen ein. Wenig später sieht er ein erlegtes Wild, doch als er sich nähern will, kommt eine Frau aus dem Unterholz. Langsam zieht sich Rick zurück, doch sie bemerkt ihn und bittet ihn zu bleiben. Sie kann ihn schließlich überreden, dass er ihr und ihrem Mann eine Chance gibt im Gefängnis aufgenommen zu werden. Hierzu stellt Rick jedoch eine Bedingung: Er hat drei Fragen, die sie ihm beantworten müssen. Die Frau führt Rick zu einem kleinen Zeltlager. Hier redet sie in einer Ecke mit ihrem Mann. Rick schaut ins offene Zelt und stellt fest, dass eine Seite komplett ungenutzt ist. Plötzlich greift ihn die Frau mit einem Messer an. Rick zieht seinen Revolver und bedroht die Frau. Sie erklärt ihm schließlich, dass sie ihn als Nahrung für ihren Mann braucht. Im Monolog erkennt sie schließlich, dass sie nicht so weiter machen kann und ersticht sich selbst um als Untote mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Als letzten Wunsch hat sie, dass Rick beide nicht tötet. Nachdem ihre Lebenskraft entschwindet, fragt sie nach den drei Fragen, die er ihr stellen wollte. Sie hat keine Untoten getötet und nur einen Menschen ermordet, sich selbst. Auf die Frage, warum sie es gemacht hat, erklärt sie, dass man sich nie davon erholen kann. Rick kehrt zum Gefängnis zurück dort sieht er erneut den Zombie vom Morgen. Als er den Schweinen Futter geben will, sieht er, dass Violet tot in ihrer Ecke liegt. Er setzt das Futter auf dem Boden ab und betrachtet das Schwein. Am Abend flickt Karen die Handschuhe von Rick. Hershel spricht mit ihm über die Frau, der Rick nicht helfen konnte. Er meint, dass Rick stärker ist und selbst wenn er seine Kinder und die Sicherheit des Gefängnisses verlieren würde, dass Rick immer noch nicht so verquer denken wird, wie diese Frau. Dann erklärt er, dass Rick zurück gekommen ist und sein Sohn ebenfalls, was er sehr gut findet. Rick hält Judith auf dem Arm. "Tod, überall Tod" Rick ist schon früh auf und versorgt seine Tochter Judith als um 6 Uhr morgens der Wecker klingelt. Er geht zur Zelle seines Sohnes und weckt diesen. Gemeinsam gehen sie in den Außenhof um dort zu arbeiten. Sie treffen Michonne unterwegs, die ihr Pferd für einen Ausritt bereit macht. Sie fragt nach Wünschen der beiden und verspricht nach abgestandenen M&Ms Ausschau zu halten. Auf die Frage, warum Carl seinen Hut nicht mehr trägt, erklärt dieser, dass er nicht zur Farmarbeit passt. Die beiden Männer sammeln Würmer und Salat für die Schweine. Carl spricht ihn darauf an, dass sie vielleicht bei der Verteidigung des Zauns helfen könnten. Als Rick erklärt, dass sie sich um die Versorgung der Bewohner kümmern, entgegnet Carl, dass er auch allein helfen könnte, doch sein Vater besteht darauf, dass sie gemeinsam die Arbeit erledigen. Rick füllt den Futtertrog mit den gesammelten Fressen für die Tiere. Carl entschuldigt sich bei ihm und fragt, wann er seine Waffe wiederbekommt. Rick weicht der Frage aus und redet über die Schweine. Plötzlich ertönen Schüsse aus dem Gefängnis. Lizzy und ihre Schwester, Mika kommen aus dem Gebäude gerannt und schreien um Hilfe. Rick gibt seinem Sohn kurze Anweisungen und stürmt sofort auf den Zellentrakt zu. Im Innenhof angekommen, fragt er, welche Zellenblöcke betroffen sind und bekommt von Glenn den Zellentrakt D genannt. Ohne zu zögern stürmen sie ins Gebäude. Drinnen bekommt Rick ein Gewehr und reicht dieses gleich weiter an einen anderen Überlebenden. Zusammen mit Daryl und dem Großen Rat - außer Hershel - erledigen sie die Zombies und gebissenen Personen. Rick kommt dabei zu einem in einer Zelle gefangenen Untoten* und ersticht diesen. Nachdem alle Zombies erledigt sind, versammeln sich Hershel, Dr. Subramanian, Bob, Daryl und Rick um den eingesperrten Zombie. Für sie steht fest, dass sie es mit einer tödlichen Grippe zu tun haben, die innerhalb weniger Stunden nach den ersten Symptomen ihr Opfer am eigenen Blut ersticken lässt und die Organe am Kopf unter starken Druck setzt, sodass Blut aus Mund, Augen, Ohren und Nase läuft. Sie stellen einen Zusammenhang mit den Tieren und den kürzlich Verstorbenen her. Der gesamte Zellentrakt, sowie alle, die diesen besucht haben, werden unter Quarantäne gestellt. Draußen vor dem Zellblock umarmt Carl seinen Vater und gesteht, dass er eine Waffe benutzen musste. Michonne erklärt, dass sie nur dank ihm und Maggie überlebt hat. Rick klärt sie über die Situation auf. Rick geht in den Außenhof und möchte Daryl dabei helfen die Gräber auszuheben. Dieser erklärt, dass es ihn sehr gefreut hat, dass Rick in dem Moment da war, als sie ihn gebraucht haben. Maggie ruft um Hilfe, denn ein Zombie-Mob hat sich an einer Stelle des Zauns gebildet und droht hindurch zu brechen. Rick und einige Andere laufen zum Zaun, nehmen spitze Gegenstände und beginnen damit den Zombies in den Schädel zu stechen. Sasha sieht, dass jemand die Untoten mit Ratten füttert, doch in diesem Moment biegt sich der Zaun bedrohlich um. Rick beschließt seine Schweine an die Zombies zu opfern. Gemeinsam mit Daryl fahren sie hinaus. Er schneidet den Schweinen ins Bein, damit diese nicht davon laufen können und platziert sie in einer Linie weg vom Zaun. Sein Plan geht auf und die Zombies entfernen sich vom Gefängnis. Zurück im Außenhof verbrennt er den Stall, sowie sein Hemd, das vom Blut der Schweine beschmiert ist. Carl berichtet ihm, dass Carol den Kindern den Umgang mit Waffen beibringt. Er akzeptiert dies und will hierüber Stillschweigen bewahren. Seinem Sohn gibt er eine Pistole zurück und bindet sich selbst seinen Revolver-Halter um. "Quarantäne" Tyreese hat zwei Leichen in einem Gefängnishof gefunden. Darauf hin sind Daryl, Carol und Rick mit ihm zur Unglücksstelle gegangen. Er erklärt, wie er Karen besuchen wollte, dann das Blut auf dem Boden gesehen und den Rauch gerochen hat. Rick versucht beruhigend auf Tyreese einzureden, der verlangt jedoch, dass Rick den Schuldigen findet und ihn zu ihm bringt. Daryl versucht ebenfalls den aufgebrachten Mann zu beruhigen, wird jedoch gegen ein Gitter gepresst. Rick berichtet, dass er ebenfalls so war und versteht, was Tyreese durch macht. Als er von Karen spricht, schlägt Tyreese wiederholt aggressiv zu. Daryl hält ihn zurück, worauf hin Rick aufsteht und auf den Mann einschlägt. Am Boden liegend prügelt Rick immer wieder auf Tyreese ein, bis Daryl ihn bei der Schulter festhält. Rick kommt wieder zur Besinnung und schaut sich verwundert um. Hershel kümmert sich um die verletzte Hand von Rick. Die Wunde wird voraussichtlich eine Woche brauchen um zu verheilen. Dann legt er ihm einen Verband an. Rick fühlt sich schuldig, worauf Hershel berichtet, dass er auch schon schlechte Tage hatte. Dank seiner Unterstützer und seiner Verantwortung ist er aber wieder auf die Beine gekommen. Rick und Carol besorgen Wasser. Die Pumpe ist jedoch verschlammt und muss gereinigt werden. Carol erklärt, wie sie die Untoten ablenken und dann hinausschleichen können um den Schlauch zu reinigen. Rick verschiebt dies jedoch auf den nächsten Tag, da sie jetzt erst denen helfen müssen, die es nötig haben. Sie sprechen über Carl und wie er sich in der Quarantäne fühlt. Rick ist es wichtig, dass er sicher ist, was Carol sofort bestätigt. Sie schauen zu Tyreese hinüber, der immer noch bei den Gräbern ist und diese liebevoll pflegt. Carol schlägt vor, dass Rick sich entschuldigt. Tyreese hält das Armband von Karen in der Hand, als Rick um Verzeihung bittet. Er erklärt, dass beide daran Schuld sind und verlangt weiterhin, dass der Schuldige gefunden wird. Rick beginnt damit Fragen über David und Karen zu stellen. Tyreese versichert, dass beide keine Feinde hatten. Rick vermutet, dass der Mörder vielleicht versucht hat die Krankheit aufzuhalten. Tyreese macht Rick Vorwürfe, dass er sich mehr um Trinkwasser kümmert, als sein Anliegen zu verfolgen. Dieser verteidigt sich, dass er zuerst Leben retten muss, bevor er sich um anderes bemüht. Daraufhin geht Tyreese zum Innenhof zurück. Im Zellentrakt C schaut er seinem Sohn dabei zu, wie dieser seine Tasche packt. Er weist ihn an, auf seine kleine Schwester und alle anderen aufzupassen. Carl nimmt seine Pistole mit. Rick erklärt ihm, dass er nur schießen darf, wenn er unbedingt muss, weiß jedoch, dass dies vielleicht notwendig ist. Maggie und ihr Vater streiten sich. Rick tritt hinzu. Hershel erklärt ihm, dass er aus einigen Beeren einen Tee kochen kann, der die Krankheit aufhält. Er ist sich sicher damit Leben retten zu können. Maggie will ihn jedoch nicht an die Krankheit verlieren. Auch Rick will versuchen ihn im sicheren Bereich zu lassen. Hershel erklärt mit aller Entschlossenheit, dass er sein Leben für die Sache riskieren will, die ihm wichtig ist. Maggie lässt ihn schließlich im Zellenblock A. Rick schaut sich den Tatort der Verbrennung an. Er bemerkt einen blutigen Abdruck an der Tür. Als er in den Außenhof geht, sieht er Carol, die dennoch hinaus gegangen ist um den Schlauch zu säubern. Sofort lässt er seinen Eimer fallen und rennt auf sie zu. Die Zombies haben ebenfalls die Frau bemerkt und taumeln auf sie zu. Rick sprintet zu dem Loch im Zaun. Im letzten Moment kann er sie vor einem Zombie retten, der sie fast gebissen hätte. Sie eilen zurück hinter den Zaun. Im Innenhof spricht er Carol an, die mit zwei Wassereimern in Richtung Zellenblöcke läuft. Er erklärt, dass sie viel für alle tut und vieles opfert. Er fragt sie, ob es etwas gibt, das sie nicht für die Leute tun würde, was sie verneint. Als sie geht, stellt er ihr die Frage, ob sie Karen und David ermordet hat. Sie bejaht und geht weiter. "Im Zweifel" Rick legt sich einen neuen Verband an. Danach befüllt er den Tank eines PKW, stellt jedoch fest, dass nicht genügend Benzin im Kanister ist. Auf den Weg zum Hof, in dem Carol die Leichen verbrannt hat, stellt Rick sich vor, wie Karen im Fieber von hinten erstochen und aus der Zelle geschafft wurde. Er nimmt sich einen der Benzinkanister und geht damit zurück zum Wagen um ihn einzuladen. Danach kontrolliert er die Messer und bemerkt, dass eines fehlt. Er bricht zusammen mit Carol auf um Vorräte zu sammeln, die sie im Zellenblock D verloren haben und Medizin zu suchen, denn die erste Gruppe ist bislang noch nicht zurück gekehrt. Unterwegs fragt Carol, warum er nicht Maggie mitgenommen hat, woraufhin er ihr antwortet, dass jemand zurückbleiben muss um auf alles aufzupassen. Sie interpretiert hinein, dass er ihr nicht vertraut, worauf er jedoch schweigt. Sie versucht sich für den Doppelmord zu rechtfertigen. Rick weicht einer Antwort aus. In der Stadt angekommen, nehmen sich beide ihre Ausrüstung und untersuchen das Auto hinter dem sie geparkt haben. Rick stellt fest, dass es noch nicht lange steht. Sie beschließen, dass ihr Hauptaugenmerk darauf liegt Medizin zu finden, sie jedoch auch Lebensmittel einpacken wollen. Rick und Carol betreten ein Haus. Während er das Bad nach Medikamenten durchsucht, hält sie Wache. Ein Zombie stolpert aus dem ersten Stock auf sie zu. Als er die Treppe hinunter fällt, kann Rick sie nur im letzten Moment beiseite ziehen. Carol nimmt ihr Messer und ersticht das Wesen. Eine Tür öffnet sich. Sam und Ana erscheinen. Sie bieten Früchte an, während sie von Rick mit der Waffe bedroht werden. Carol versorgt den verwundeten jungen Mann. Die Gruppe erzählt, wie sie in einem Gewächshaus Zuflucht gefunden haben, bis das Dach einstürzte und die Untoten herein kamen. Carol hilft dem Mann die ausgerenkte Schulter wieder zu richten. Die beiden haben in dem Haus Zuflucht gesucht, nachdem sie eine Woche zuvor von ihrer Gruppe getrennt wurden. Dabei ist Ana umgerannt worden, weshalb ihr Bein verkrüppelt ist. Sam hat ihr das Leben gerettet. Carol bemerkt, dass sie zu zweit sind und spielend mit der Untoten hätten fertig werden können. Die beiden berichten jedoch, dass sie schlechte Schützen sind und lieber auf Sicherheit gehen, weshalb sie nicht versucht haben zu fliehen. Rick beginnt ihnen die Aufnahmefragen zu stellen. Sam ist aufgeregt und fragt, ob sie den Test bestanden haben. Rick erklärt ihm, die Situation im Gefängnis, die beiden Fremden sind jedoch trotzdem sofort begeistert. Rick möchte, dass die beiden Verletzten im Haus warten. Carol schlägt vor, dass sie beim Durchsuchen helfen können. Das junge Päärchen ist sofort bereit. Rick ist es jedoch nicht recht, da beide angeschlagen sind. Die Beiden lassen sich jedoch nicht abhalten. Rick übergibt jedem eine Waffe. Sam erhält seine Uhr, damit sie sich zur vereinbarten Zeit treffen können. Rick und Carol durchsuchen ein anderes Haus. Er fragt sie, ob es richtig ist zwei neue unbekannte Personen aufzunehmen. Sie findet es human, meint jedoch, dass es nur richtig ist, wenn sie stark genug sind der Gruppe zu helfen. Sie will von Rick eine Aussage zu den Morden, die sie begangen hat. Er ist verwirrt. Sie erklärt ihm schließlich, dass man sich der Realität stellen muss. Rick erklärt, dass er nie jemanden getötet hat - nur einenDamit spielt sie auf Shane Walsh an, ergänzt Carol. Er versichert jedoch, dass es in Notwehr war. Carol rechtfertigt ihre Morde damit, dass dadurch vielleicht auch Leben verschont geblieben sind. Schließlich verlangt sie, dass er akzeptiert, was sie getan hat. Draußen findet Rick einige Tomatenstauden. Während sie die Früchte pflücken, fragt er, woher sie wusste, wie man die Schulter einrenkt. Sie erklärt, wie sie früher nach den Misshandlungen durch Ed sich selbst versorgt hat, nur damit sie in der Notaufnahme nicht lügen muss. Er bemerkt, dass sie ihre Tochter wiederholt nicht beim Namen nennt. Sie erklärt, dass ihre Tochter Sophia nur noch in ihrer Erinnerung existiert. Rick berichtet von seiner Frau, wie er immer manchmal denkt, dass sie neben ihm liegt, wenn er aufwacht. Dann erzählt er davon, wie seine Frau am Sonntag immer Pancakes gebacken hat, nur damit ihre Familie zu denen gehört, die das tun. Sie gehen um ein Haus herum und bemerken einen fallen gelassenen Korb mit frisch gepflückten Früchten. Rick verfolgt eine Spur und entdeckt das kranke abgetrennte Bein von Ana. Einige Meter weiter liegt ihr Leichnam und wird von zwei Untoten gefressen. Emotionslos weist Carol Rick an, dass sie sich mit Sam treffen sollten. Sie warten eine ganze Weile auf Sam, doch dieser erscheint nicht. Carol erklärt schließlich, dass sie nicht länger warten können. Sie gesteht ihm zwar zu, dass er am Leben sein kann, er sich jedoch nicht an das Treffen gehalten hat und sie aber weiter müssen. Sie packen das Auto mit den gefundenen Waren voll. Als Carol einsteigen will, ist ihre Tür verschlossen. Rick erklärt, dass Karen und David hätten überleben können, aber Carol die Entscheidung getroffen hat. Er gibt zu bedenken, dass Tyreese ihn ohne Grund zusammen geschlagen hat und sie ganz sicher töten wird. Aber nicht nur Tyreese, sondern auch die Anderen hätten damit ein Problem. Selbst wenn alle sterben und nur noch Rick und seine Kinder da sind, dann will er sie ebenfalls nicht mehr um sich haben. Sie erklärt, dass sie etwas tun musste angesichts der Gefahr, doch er verneint dies. Sie klagt schließlich, dass sie nicht ohne ihre adoptierten Kinder, Lizzie und Mika, gehen wird. Rick erklärt jedoch energisch, dass sie in der Gruppe im Gefängnis sicherer aufgehoben sind, als bei ihr. Er beruhigt sie, dass sie sich stark verändert hat und keine Angst mehr vor dem Alleinsein hat, sowie eine neue Gruppe finden wird, die ihre Vergangenheit nicht kennt. Die Beiden packen den Wagen von Sam und Ana mit einigen Gütern für Carol voll. Sie will ihm das Benzin überlassen, doch er besteht darauf, dass sie den Kanister mitnimmt, den er zuvor aus dem Tatort im Gefängnis mitgenommen hatte. Carol nimmt eine beschädigte Uhr aus der Tasche und erklärt, dass sie ein Geschenk von Ed war, dass sie zum ersten Hochzeitstag bekommen hat. Dann fährt sie los. Auch Rick setzt sich in seinen Wagen und fährt los. "Die Krankheit zum Tode" Rick fährt über die Landstraße. Er wirft inen Blick auf die Uhr von Carol, die 17:43 Uhr anzeigt. Am Straßenrand fressen einige Hunde an einem Zombie .Als Rick vorbei fährt, verschwinden die Tiere im Wald. Als er ins Gefängnis fährt, bemerkt er die zahlreichen Untoten, um die sich Maggie allein kümmert. Ricks Sorge gilt zuerst seiner Familie. Als Maggie bestätigt, dass sie in Ordnung sind, hat jedoch bemerkt, dass Rick ohne Carol zurückgekehrt ist. Rick fragt auch nach Glenn, Hershel und Sasha, sowie dem Besorgungstrupp um Daryl. Maggie wiederholt ihre Frage nach Carol mit allem Nachdruck. Rick bleibt stehen und erzählt ihr die Wahrheit. Er berichtet, dass Carol für die Morde an Karen und David verantwortlich ist. Dann fasst er zusammen, dass Tyreese bald zurück sein wird und auch er selbst sie nicht mehr um sich haben möchte. Er bittet Maggie noch niemanden etwas zu erzählen. Hershel soll es von ihm erfahren. Er sieht ihre Zweifel und fragt sie, ob sie Carol mit zurückgenommen hätte. Sie findet es in Ordnung. Sie berichtet davon, dass die Herde größer wird, als die am Zaun zuvor. Er will sich darum kümmern, doch hat erstmal etwas anderes zu tun. Er geht in den Verwaltungstrakt und sucht dort nach Carl. Dieser berichtet, dass alles ruhig war bei ihm und er seine Pistole nicht verwenden musste. Er wirft seinem Sohn einen Rucksack mit Essen zu. Carl fragt, wie lange sie noch im Gebäude isoliert bleiben und erklärt, dass er immun gegen die Krankheit ist, da er mit Rick zusammen war, nachdem dieser im Zellenblock D war. Rick sagt ihm, dass es seine Aufgabe ist, ihn von allen Gefahren fern zu halten. Er muss es wenigstens probieren. Danach geht er in den Infusionsraum und kommt gerade dazu, als Hershel einer Leiche in den Kopf sticht. Der alte Mann berichtet von drei Toten und dass sie im Hof verbrannt werden. Rick bestätigt ihm, dass er eine gute Arbeit macht und die Bewohner dies bemerken. Dann spricht er mit ihm über Carol. Er geht hinaus und hilft Maggie dabei den Zaun zu verstärken. Dabei spricht er über ihren Vater. Sie ist jedoch weiterhin sehr besorgt um ihn und überlegt zu ihm zu gehen. Rick wird von einem Zombie zu Boden gerissen. Maggie hilft ihm mit ihrer Axt. Er gesteht, dass er froh ist sie draußen zu haben. Im Gefängnis ist ein Schuss zu hören. Rick merkt, wie nervös Maggie wird und schickt sie zum Zellentrakt. Er geht in den Verwaltungsblock und holt seinen Sohn, der ihm hilft den Zaun zu verstärken. Den Untoten gelingt es jedoch die Barriere zu durchbrechen. Rick und Carl können über einen Wachturm fliehen. Rick überlegt zunächst, ob er die Untoten mit einem Bus aufhalten kann, doch verwirft den Gedanken als Carl zweifelnd nachfragt. Sie gehen zu den Waffen und nehmen sich jeweils ein Sturmgewehr und Munition heraus. Rick gibt seinem Sohn eine kurze Einweisung, woraufhin sie beginnen auf die Untoten zu schießen. Bei einem Rückzug wechselt Rick sein Magazin gegen ein leeres Magazin und kann deshalb einen heran kommenden Untoten nicht erschießen. Er benutzt die Rückseite um den Zombie weg zu stoßen. Carl bemerkt dies und erledigt den Untoten für seinen Vater. Dann wirft er ihm ein neues Magazin zu. Rick lädt und folgt seinem Sohn, der wieder auf die Zombies zu geht. Nach einer Weile sind die meisten Zombies erledigt. Rick und Carl stechen den übrig gebliebenen in den Kopf. Carl bemerkt das Auto von Daryl und seiner Gruppe, versichert dass alles gut wird und rennt los um das Tor zu öffnen. Rick geht zum Innentor und öffnet dies. Als das Auto in den Innenhof gefahren ist, springt Tyreese heraus und erkundigt sich nach seiner Schwester. Rick erklärt, dass er nicht weiß wie es ihr geht. Tyreese läuft sofort los in Richtung Zellenblock A. Die Restlichen entladen den Wagen. Am nächsten Morgen wäscht sich Rick und bietet Michonne seine Hilfe bei der Beseitigung der Untoten an. Sie lässt ihn jedoch seine Farmarbeit machen. Carl kommt hinter ihm hergelaufen und fragt ihn, warum er ihn nicht geweckt hat. Rick wollte ihn ausschlafen lassen nach der vergangenen Nacht. Beide gehen zum Gemüse. Rick bricht eine Bohnenstange auf und teilt mit Carl die Ernte. Sie gehen danach wieder hoch in den Innenhof. "Handicap" Zusammen mit seinem Sohn gräbt Rick im Außenhof. "Kein Zurück" Rick spricht mit Daryl darüber, dass er Carol zurück lassen musste. Daryl ist zunächst wütend und frustriert, akzeptiert die Entscheidung allerdings. Danach gehen beide zu Tyreese um ihm davon zu berichten. Im Tunnel kommt er ihnen schon aufgeregt entgegen und möchte ihnen etwas zeigen. Er führt sie zu einer Platte mit einem Rattenkadaver. Dann kombiniert er, dass derjenige, der für die Ratten verantwortlich ist, auch dieselbe Person sein muss, die den Tod von David und Karen getan hat. Rick möchte ihm gerade erklären, wer für den Doppelmord verantwortlich ist, als eine Explosion das Gebäude erschüttert. Sie stürmen nach draußen. Dort sieht er eine Gruppe von Menschen mit einem Panzer stehen. Auf dem Militärfahrzeug steht der Governor und fordert Rick auf mit ihm zu reden. Rick erklärt ihm, dass er nicht länger verantwortlich ist. Sie haben einen Rat gegründet und er fällt keine Entscheidungen mehr. Der Governor lässt Hershel und Michonne als Gefangene vorbringen und erklärt, dass er nur mit ihm verhandeln will. Rick geht schließlich hinunter. Dort unten versucht er die Gefangenen frei zu bekommen, doch der Governor möchte sie als Einschüchterung behalten. Er verlangt, dass sie noch am selben Tag das Gefängnis aufgeben und verschwinden. Rick kann darauf nicht eingehen und versucht einen Kompromiss zu finden. Damit hat er jedoch keinen Erfolg. Schließlich versucht Rick jemanden aus der Gruppe um den Governor anzusprechen, doch auch hier gewinnt er niemanden für sich. Er bietet an, dass die ganze Angreifergruppe im Gefängnis willkommen ist und einen eigenen Block bekommt, wenn sie nur bei einer friedlichen Lösung bleiben. Der Governor lässt sich Michonnes Katana geben, bezeichnet Rick als Lügner und schlägt auf Hershels Hals ein. Sofort zieht Rick seine Waffe und die Gruppen beginnen aufeinander zu schießen. Rick zieht sich zum Gefängnisbus zurück und versteckt sich dort. Die Angreifer dringen schließlich über den Zaun ins Gefängnis ein. Sie kämpfen sich hoch zum Innenbereich. Der Governor läuft als Letzter. Als er am Gefängnisbus vorbei kommt, springt Rick hervor und schlägt ihn zu Boden. Die beiden Männer ringen miteinander, bis der Governor die Oberhand gewinnt und seinen Kontrahenten würgt. Michonne ersticht den Mann schließlich mit ihrem Katana. Rick steht keuchend auf und fragt nach seinem Sohn. Er begibt sich schließlich in den Innenbereich, wo die Kämpfe bereits vorbei sind. Beide Seiten haben verloren. Zombies wurden durch den Lärm und Tumult angelockt und laufen bereits über das Gelände. Als Rick am Panzer ankommt, treten ihm zwei Untote entgegen. Plötzlich werden sie von hinten erschossen und sein Sohn steht vor ihm. Die beiden Männer fallen sich in die Arme. Danach suchen sie nach Judith, finden jedoch nur den leeren Kindersitz mit Blutflecken. Carl schießt voller Hass auf einen Untoten, bis Rick ihn in die Arme nimmt und sie beide weinend zusammenbrechen. Sie fliehen schließlich aus dem Gefängnis. Auf einer Anhöhe will Carl sich umblicken, doch Rick besteht darauf, dass er nicht zurückschaut. "Für Dich" Die beiden Männer gehen eine Straße entlang. Carl läuft voran und achtet nicht sonderlich auf seinen verletzten Vater, der hinterherhinkt. Dieser ruft ihm zu, dass er stehen bleiben soll. Er erklärt ihm ihren Plan: Vorräte sammeln und eine Unterkunft suchen. Er will ihm Mut machen, doch Carl schaut ihn nur böse an und läuft wieder voraus. Sie kommen an eine Bar. Rick möchte das Gebäude allein durchsuchen, während Carl draußen bleibt und aufpasst. Dieser protestiert und erklärt, dass sie schon früher gemeinsam gearbeitet haben. Sie gehen schließlich gemeinsam hinein. Rick nimmt all seine Kraft zusammen und stürmt hinein. Sie sichern das Gebäude und finden dabei einen Untoten hinter einer Möbelbarrikade. Carl möchte ihn erschießen, doch Rick fühlt sich in der Lage ihn mit einer Axt zu erledigen. Er reißt die Barrikade ein und schlägt dem Zombie in den Schädel. Die Axt dringt allerdings nicht tief genug ein. Carl erschießt den Untoten. Rick ist sauer, denn sie müssen jetzt auf jede Kugel aufpassen, die sie verwenden. Er macht ein Spiel mit Carl, wer mehr Vorräte findet. Dieser lässt sich jedoch nicht darauf ein und erklärt nur, dass er gewonnen hat. Sie gehen weiter und kommen in einen kleinen Vorort. Rick wählt eines der Häuser für ihren Unterschlupf. Beim Durchsuchen des Hauses geht Carl seinen eigenen Weg. Rick will ihn zurückhalten, als er plötzlich beginnt laut zu fluchen. Nachdem Rick ihn ermahnt hat, erklärt der Junge, dass die Untoten sich schon gezeigt hätten, wenn es welche in dem Haus gäbe. Danach geht er ins obere Stockwerk. Rick durchsucht weiter das Haus. In der Küche findet er einige Messer, die er mitnimmt. Carl hat im Obergeschoss ein Kabel gefunden und damit die Tür, die beim Einbruch beschädigt wurde, an einen Gardinenhalter befestigt. Er protestiert, als sein Vater zusätzlich eine Couch davor schieben will. Dieser erklärt jedoch, dass sie sich kein Risiko leisten können. Carl erklärt, dass er den Knoten von Shane beigebracht bekommen hat und fragt auffordernd nach, ob Rick sich noch an ihn erinnern würde. Dieser gesteht, dass er jeden Tag an seinen alten Freund denkt. Danach schieben sie die Couch vor die Tür. Während sie ihre Bettlager bereiten, bietet Rick seinem Sohn etwas zu essen an. Dieser lehnt ab. Er öffnet die Tüte für ihn und bietet sie erneut an. Als er wieder ablehnt, wirft er sie ihm vor die Füße und fordert ihn auf es zu essen. Danach geht er ins Bad und schaut sich in einem großen Spiegel an. Rick schläft einen ganzen Tag durch. Erst in der Nacht erwacht er und versucht zu seinem Sohn zu kommen, um ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht hinausgehen und stattdessen in Sicherheit bleiben soll. Dann bricht er erneut zusammen. Carl kümmert sich um ihn und hebt seinen Kopf in seinen Schoß. Am nächsten Morgen erzählt Carl, was er am vergangenen Tag gemacht hat. Er war draußen und hat drei Untote erledigt. Darüber hinaus seinen Schuh an einen Zombie verloren, der ihn in einem Haus angegriffen hat. Dafür hat er allerdings wertvolle Vorräte sammeln können, die sie gut gebrauchen können. Rick fand es zu risikoreich, ist jedoch froh über die Vorräte. Carl gesteht, dass er auch eine große Dose Pudding gefunden hat mit über drei Kilogramm, aber sie gegessen hat. Er gesteht seinem Sohn, dass er für ihn und Judith versucht hat die Sachen wieder so hinzubekommen, wie sie einmal waren. Schließlich gesteht er sich ein, dass sein Sohn zu einem Mann herangewachsen ist. Er entschuldigt sich bei ihm. Plötzlich klopft es an der Tür. Erschrocken drehen sich die Männer um. Sie nehmen ihre Waffen. Rick schaut durch den Türspion, wer es ist. Entspannt und lächelnd sackt er neben der Tür zusammen. Er erklärt seinem Sohn freudig, dass es für ihn ist. "Besetzt" Michonne ist bei ihnen eingezogen. Er hört, wie sein Sohn lacht. Das nächste Mal, als er Michonne in der Küche sieht, dankt er ihr dafür. Er erklärt, dass er nicht gleichzeitig bester Freund und Vater für den Jungen sein kann, jedoch auch Verständnis dafür hat, wenn sie mal eine Auszeit braucht. Sie lehnt jede Pause jedoch sofort ab, worüber Rick froh ist. Michonne möchte wissen, ob das Haus eine vorübergehende oder permanente Lösung sein soll. Rick ist sich darüber noch nicht im Klaren und möchte hier bleiben, bis er es weiß. Sie schlägt vor, dass sie mit Carl nach Vorräten sucht, während Rick sich noch einen Tag lang ausruht. Vor der Tür verabschieden sie sich. Rick gibt Carl seinen Revolver. Er bemerkt, dass den Jungen etwas belastet. Dieser gibt jedoch nur zurück, dass er hungrig ist. Zurück im Haus, schiebt Rick die Couch vor die Tür, zieht sich ein neues T-Shirt an und legt sich ins Bett um ein Buch zu lesen. Einige Männer sind ins Haus eingedrungen. Als einer von ihnen laut schreit, erwacht Rick. Er nimmt seine Uhr und versucht hinaus zu schleichen, doch einer der Eindringlinge kommt bereits die Treppe hinauf. Rick versteckt sich unter dem Bett und kann die Wasserflasche gerade noch rechtzeitig zu sich ziehen, bevor der Fremde das Zimmer betritt. Dieser schaut sich um und bleibt ruhig stehen. Rick hat Angst, dass seine Uhr ihn verraten könnte und zieht den Stift. Der Mann schmeißt sich aufs Bett und schläft schon bald ein. Gerade als Rick versuchen will hinaus zu kriechen, kommt ein zweiter Mann hinauf. Er beansprucht ebenfalls das Bett. Die Männer kämpfen miteinander, bis einer am Boden liegt und Rick direkt in die Augen schaut. Er kann den Anderen jedoch nicht informieren, da dieser ihn stranguliert, bis er ruhig liegen bleibt und die Augen verdreht. Danach schmeißt sich der Sieger aufs Bett und beginnt ebenfalls kurz darauf zu schlafen. Nachdem er sich wieder sicher fühlt, kriecht Rick unter dem Bett hervor. Er kann sich gerade in das Kinderzimmer retten, als ein weiterer Mann die Treppe hinaufkommt. Dieser spielt unentwegt mit einem Tennisball. Rick bleibt unerkannt, doch einer der Eindringlinge findet Michonnes Shirt. Die Männer bereiten sich darauf vor die Frau mit möglichen Begleitern zu empfangen. Rick flüchtet ins Bad, wo er einen Mann auf dem Klo sitzen sieht. Er kann ihn überwältigen und erdrosseln. Danach öffnet er das Badfenster für die Flucht und die Klotür, damit das Zimmer nicht auffällig wirkt. Aus dem Bad nimmt er eine Jacke und das Maschinengewehr des Mannes mit. Dann flüchtet er über das Vordach. Aufgrund eines Tumults im Haus, kann Rick unbemerkt flüchten und die beiden anderen warnen. Sie finden einen Bahnwagon auf dem ein Schild zu einer Stadt Terminuns führt. Da sie zur Zeit keine anderen Pläne haben, entscheiden sie sich dem Schild zu folgen. "Vereint" Auf dem Weg nach Terminus geht Rick vor seinen beiden Begleitern und erzählt ihnen etwas, bis er bemerkt, dass Carl und Michonne auf den Schienen balancieren. Sie haben gewettet, wer als erstes von dem Gleis rutscht. Michonne versucht Carl zu manipulieren, verliert allerdings das Gleichgewicht und rutscht ab. Carl freut sich und fordert seinen Gewinn, einen Schokoriegel, ein. Michonne gibt den Riegel unter spaßigem Widerwillen heraus. Rick beobachtet die Beiden und freut sich, dass sein Sohn wieder lachen kann. Anschließend gehen sie gut gelaunt in Richtung Ziel. "Terminus" Rick, Carl und Michonne sind im Wald unterwegs. Rick zeigt Carl gerade, wie man die Falle wieder herrichtet und wie sie funktioniert, als ein Schrei durch den Wald hallt. Carl rennt sofort los um zu helfen. Carl will dem Unbekannten helfen, der von Beißer umzingelt ist. Rick hält seinen Sohn fest und hält ihn davon ab. Sie fliehen aus dem Wald und rennen zurück auf die Gleise. Dabei werde sie von einigen Beißern verfolgt, die sie bemerkt haben. Vor ihnen sind auch Beißer, die aber Rick, Michonne und Carl erledigen. Sie rennen weiter und können schlussendlich die Beißer abhängen. In der Nacht machen sie Rast. Während Rick und Michonne vor dem Wagen, in dem Carl schläft, Wache halten, unterhalten sie sich. Dabei werden sie von Joes Gruppe überrascht und bedroht. Rick muss zusehen wie einer der Männer Carl aus dem Wagen holt und ihm ein Messer an den Hals hält. Joe erzählt, wie er jede umbringen wird, bevor er Rick tötet. Daryl taucht auf und sagt, das Rick und die Anderen gute Menschen sind. Joe sagt, dass Daryl lügt und Rick muss mit zusehen wie sein Kumpel verprügelt wird. Rick wird wütend und schlägt zurück. Dabei werden einige von Joes Gruppe getötet. Rick kämpft mit Joe. Bei einer günstigen Chance beißt Rick Joe die Kehle aus und tötet ihn somit. Carls Peiniger ist schockiert. Nachdem Rick auf ihn zukommt, lässt dieser Carl los. Rick nimmt sich ein Messer und ersticht Carls Peiniger brutal. Am nächsten Morgen sitzt Rick am Auto in dem sich Carl und Michonne befinden. Er starrt in die Ferne und scheint von seiner Umgebung nichts zu merken. Er erinnert sich an die Zeit im Gefängnis als er mit dem Farmen anfing und dafür Carl das erste Mal sehr früh am Morgen geweckt hat. Kurz darauf holt Daryl ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Daryl versucht Rick das Blut aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Die Beiden unterhalten sich miteinander. Am Ende des Gespräches sagt Rick, dass Daryl nicht nur sein Freund ist, sondern auch sein Bruder. Sie breche weiter nach Terminus auf. Als sie dort ankommen, versteckt Rick den Waffensack in der Erde. In den Waffensack legt er auch seinen Revolver hinein. Sie betreten das Gelände und gelangen in die Taktikzentrale. Dort werden sie von Gareth begrüßt. Nach einen Gespräch werden zusammen mit Alex zu Mary geschickt. Dort fallen Rick einige bekannte Gegenstände auf. Darunter der Kampfanzug, der orange Rucksack oder Hershels Taschenuhr. Rick schlägt den Teller mit Essen aus Carls Hand und nimmt dann Alex als Schutzschild. Sofort richten beide Gruppen ihre Waffe aufeinander. Rick fragt, woher sie die Sachen haben und Alex und Gareth versuchen es zu erklären. Rick glaubt es dennoch nicht. Durch einen taktischen Zug wird das Feuer eröffnet. Rick flieht mit Carl, Daryl und Michonne über das Gelände von Terminus. Ihre Flucht endet bei einem Zugwagon mit dem Buchstaben A. Nachdem jeder seine Waffe abgeben musste und jeder einen individuellen Namen von Gareth bekam, werden sie in diesem Wagon eingeschlossen. Dort trifft Rick auf den Rest der Gruppe. Er schaut nach draußen und sagt, dass sie die falschen Leuten verarschen. Kategorie:Rick Grimes